1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-2012-156140 A discloses an organic light emitting display device including: a substrate; a display part that is formed on the substrate; a sealing substrate having a surface that faces the substrate; a capacitance type touch unit having plural first sensors that are formed on any surface of the sealing substrate to be aligned along a first direction, and plural second sensors that are formed to be aligned in a second direction intersecting the first direction; and an insulating layer that is formed on at least a part of the first sensor and the second sensor, in which the first sensors and the second sensors are formed on any identical surface of the sealing substrate, the plural first sensors and the plural second sensors are made of ITO, formed on the surface of the sealing substrate, sense touch to generate an electric signal, and output electric signals generated in each of the plural first sensors and the plural second sensors of the touch unit through data lines, the display part has thin film transistors formed on the substrate, and organic light emitting elements coupled with the thin film transistors, each of the organic light emitting elements has a counter electrode, a pixel electrode, and an intermediate layer formed between the counter electrode and the pixel electrode, the pixel electrode comes in contact with the thin film transistor, the intermediate layer comes in contact with at least a part of the pixel electrode, the counter electrode comes in contact with at least a part of the intermediate layer, the touch unit is formed directly on one surface of the sealing substrate, and the display part is formed directly on one surface of the substrate.
Also, JP 2008-216543 A discloses an organic electroluminescent device having an input function, including; an element substrate having a light emitting layer held between a pair of electrodes, a sealing substrate that seals the element substrate; a first detection electrode that is disposed on an inner surface side of the sealing substrate; a second detection electrode that is disposed on an outer surface side of the sealing substrate, and has a detection axis different from that of the first detection electrode, a dielectric film that is laminated on the second detection electrode; and detection means for detecting a formation position of a capacitance formed between the first and second detection electrodes through the dielectric film.